Le Calendrier de la Folie
by Wonderful Feather
Summary: Un petit calendrier de l'avant pour attendre noël comme le veut la tradition mais sous forme de journal intime, chaque chapitre sera compris entre 300 à 400 mots chacun. Draco Malfoy va mal, oui, il le sait très bien mais pourquoi ce mal le ronge, après tout, tout le monde a connu la guerre. Pourquoi lui ne s'en remet-il pas?
1. 1 décembre 2016

**~Très cher futur moi,**

Oui, ma psychomage m'a conseillé d'écrire et ce pendant vingt-cinq jours avant de me déclarer guéri du mal que cette guerre à causer, de coucher sur papier toutes mes peurs, mes impressions, mon horreur, mes souvenir et blablabla. Un dialogue de psy mais ce qu'elle a du mal à comprendre, cette folle dingue qui devrait se soigner avant d' ''essayer'' de soigner les autres, c'est que je n'écrirais rien ! A part cette page pour bien la mettre en colère, cette chose. Après tout, pourquoi devrais-je confier à des bouts de papier mes sentiments et encore plus quand mon subconscient ne veut pas non plus en entendre parler, ''C'est une étape primordial pour guérir, je conseille cet exercice à tous ceux venus me voir dans le même cas que vous.'' Sauf que moi, j'ai été obligé de venir, je ne me suis pas réveillé un beau matin me disant, ''tiens, et si j'allais rendre visite à un psy ?'' NON, catégoriquement, NON, JAMAIS DE MA VIE ! Mais voilà, quand le Ministère, vos (ex)amis ainsi que votre mère font pression sur vous jusqu'à ce que vous criez à la délivrance en acceptant tout pourvu qu'ils arrêtent, vous vous retrouvez dans ma situation.

Oui, je ne vais pas bien, je n'ai absolument besoin de personne pour me le faire remarquer, je ne suis pas non plus aussi buté qu'ils le disent pour ne pas mettre ma fierté de côté et me dire que si j'ai besoin d'aide. Mais pas d'un PSY, d'une famille, des amis oui, mais pas d'un PSY. Je ne suis pas fou, ni malade, je suis juste perdu c'est tout, pourquoi alors m'avoir envoyé là-bas ? Je sais bien tout ça, mais cette fichue guerre à laisser ses traces en moi, profondément. Peut-être que je vais faire ce qu'elle m'a dit, pas pour moi, mais pour mes proches qui me regardent comme si je suis devenu un fantôme, non pas pour moi...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, jeudi 1 décembre 2016._


	2. 2 décembre 2016

**~Moi, le Noble moi,**

''Noble'', voilà un mot que je n'utilise plus beaucoup, j'ai l'impression qu'il est entièrement vide après tout ce mot ne signifie pas grand chose. J'ai cherché sa signification pas plus tard qu'il y a deux heures quand mon fils est venu me voir pour me demander la définition de ce mot et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans le Mictionnaire ''Noble, adj.: Qui appartient à la noblesse / Qui a une valeur morale ou intellectuelle élevée''... Autant dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que mon père me l'a apprit, l'adjectif Noble, sa phrase fétiche était ''Noblesse oblige'' comme si c'était LA définition du mot. Mon père... Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé à lui, depuis la naissance de Scorpius pour être plus précis, ce jour là je me suis dit ''je ne serais pas comme lui'' et je continue à accomplir cette promesse jour après jour, après tout je ne lui ai encore jamais mis une simple gifle alors que je me prenais des Doloris en ayant la moitié de son âge. Je fais de mon mieux pour le combler de bonheur et ceux pour deux, sa mère étant morte en lui donnant naissance. Oui sa mère, pas ma femme, c'était un mariage arrangé sans amour, elle n'était là que pour porter l'héritier de la ''Noble famille'' Malfoy, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse mourir. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou non qu'elle ne soit pas ici, je ne l'ai pas connu assez longtemps pour savoir si elle aurait été comme une mère que je me l'imaginais ou comme une mère Sang-Pur, ce que je n'aurais jamais put supporter. Peut-être est-ce une blessure profonde de mon enfance, oui c'en est sûrement une. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, ni protégé, ni écouté, ni crut. Je crois bien que c'est ça, j'ai toujours eu envie que mon père me reconnaisse comme son fils et non son héritier... Est-ce que cette blessure guérira un jour ? Celle apposé par un membre d'une famille font souffrir plus que les autres...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, vendredi 2 décembre 2016._


	3. 3 décembre 2016

**~Moi, Malfoy,**

Je me suis penché sur mes notes d'hier et je me suis dit qu'on dirait légèrement un véritable crétin. Enfin, personne à part moi sera que je me suis senti ainsi quand j'ai relu '' Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé, ni protégé, ni écouté, ni crut'', je me suis rappelé que j'ai dit mot pour mot cette phrase à ma mère, en question ''Pourquoi père ne m'aime pas, ne me protège pas, ne m'écoute pas, ne me crois pas ?''. La seul réponse que j'ai eu d'elle est un regard désapprobateur et un ''Car il n'est là que pour t'éduquer'' dans la figure. Je déteste ça, avoir l'impression d'être inférieur à tout, de ne rien connaître. Ma mère ne m'a jamais aimé, n'a jamais eu le devoir de m'aimer. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais quand j'étais enfant. J'ai dut attendre que la guerre se termine pour voir des sentiments dans les yeux de ma mère ainsi qu'un balayage des règles établis quand mon père est passé de vie à trépas. Obligation de l'appelé ''maman'' en face d'elle, obligation qu'elle voie son petit fils au moins tout les week-end, obligation de passer prendre le thé avec elle une fois toute les semaines et la liste continue ainsi. Je ne m'en plains absolument pas, j'ai découvert une femme cultivé, aimante, qui a passé beaucoup d'épreuves mais surtout complètement folle, dans le bon sens du terme, d'après elle c'est héréditaire, tous les membres de la famille Black est fou d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je suis le seul à ne pas l'être. Oui, je vais voir le psy, non je ne suis pas fou, juste perdu et encore. Mè-maman, essaye de guérir les blessures infligées par mon paternel bien que je lui répète de laisser tomber, je pense qu'elle ne le feras pas avant un petit moment. Elle sur gâte Scorpius comme quand il est né, une fois j'ai même eu peur qu'il attrape une carie avec tout les bonbons qu'elle lui envoyait. Mais tout ça en quelque sorte me réconforte car je sais qu'on ne pourra pas m'enlever l'amour que ma mère porte à Scorpius et moi...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, samedi 3 décembre 2016._


	4. 4 décembre 2016

**~Moi, Malfoy Junior,**

Je ne crois avoir aucun souvenir dit ''heureux'' peut importe à quel point je cherche. Mon enfance est basé sur l'éducation, les loisirs et les plaisirs ont vite été mis dans une boîte avec interdiction de toucher. Éducation... Tous les précepteurs que j'ai eu depuis ma tendre enfance, à mes deux ans je crois que ça a commencé, ils me regardaient tous avec dégoût et horreur. J'étais trop intelligent pour eux, les livres à images qu'ils donnent d'habitudes pour apprendre à lire et écrire les mots me paraissait facile, et amusant bien que j'ai gardé ceci secret, ils ont donc donné des livres écrits tout petit et de plusieurs centaines de pages à lire pour le lendemain. Je n'avais pas d'amis, que des alliés, je n'avais personne à qui me confier. Encore moins sur les tortures autant physique que psychique que mon paternel m'adressait dès que l'on se voyait. Il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'il se mette en colère, un mot prononcé plus fort que les autres, un regard non froid pendant un millième de seconde, un sourire au lèvre qui n'était pas moqueur ou sarcastique, une mèche de travers, un plie à ma tenue, le pied gauche posé en premier hors de mon lit alors que c'est le pied droit. Les Doloris et tout autre sort de torture pleuvait sur moi à ses moments, qui était en réalité tout le temps, là. Quand j'étais bien affaiblit, il entrait dans ma tête et trouvais encore d'autre raison pour me frapper, cette fois-ci à la Moldu avec sa ceinture ou sa cane. Je détestais le serpent en haut de sa cane, la langue pouvait s'allonger et ''piquer'' la victime lui injectant un poison de sa propre création, aucune envie de me rappeler de ses effets.

Scorpius n'a heureusement jamais connu son grand-père, il ne sait donc rien de tout ça. Scorpius est très intellectuel, il s'est plongé de lui-même sans aucune obligation de ma part dans la lecture des livres de la bibliothèque. Il sourit toujours à tort et à travers, tire la langue pour se moquer, hausse les épaules ou baille pour montrer son ennui, je ne l'ais jamais obligé à respecter les bonnes manières avec moi et quand je le voie évolué au jour le jour, je me dis que j'ai bien fait...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, dimanche 4 décembre 2016._


	5. 5 décembre 2016

**~Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,**

Dois-je vraiment raconter ça ? On dirait que oui, alors ce qu'i dire sur ma première année à Hogwarts. Tout d'abord que j'étais heureux, oui enfin pour la première fois je l'étais vu que je m'éloignais pendant tout une année loin de mon père et loin du manoir. J'ai rencontré un petit garçon dans la boutique de Mme Malkin's et j'ai tout fait pour lui faire peur et qu'il me déteste, je n'ai appris que avant de la répartition qu'il était en réalité Harry Potter le Survivant. Je me suis dit que j'avais fait d'une pierre deux coups car vu qu'il me déteste, mon père ne pourra pas l'utiliser pour servir ses intérêts. Cette année était assez tranquille quand j'y repense comparé aux prochaines, mais ces jours-là je ne savais pas la chance que j'avais à part celle d'être loin du manoir à part lors des vacances qui arrivait à chaque fois trop vite à mon goût. De ce que j'ai retenu, il y a la nomination de Potter entant qu'attrapeur alors qu'il n'était comme moi quand première année, quelque chose qui ne sait pas fait depuis une centaine d'année. Ensuite, son premier match de Quidditch, que quelqu'un ment en disant qu'il n'a pas eu peur l'espace d'une minute pour lui, et l' ''attrapage'' du Vif dans la bouche était vraiment spectaculaire, tout comme sa chute. Ensuite vient le souvenir du troll, à moins que cela ne soit avant le match, en tout cas c'est quelque chose que tout le monde se souvient, un troll dans les cachots tout de même. Le dernier souvenir de cette année est sûrement la victoire de Slytherin prise par Gryffindor à la toute fin pour point de rajouter à la dernière minutes, quand j'ai su ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois fait, je me suis dit qu'ils auraient du gagner une médaille du courage.

Quand je vois mon fils s'amuser à répéter la phrase ''Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy'' je ne peux que repenser à cette première année tout en souriant sur cette réplique d'un film Moldu...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, lundi 5 décembre 2016._


	6. 6 décembre 2016

**~Mmh, SsssssSsssSSss,**

Parlons maintenant de ma deuxième année à Hogwarts. Déjà, mes vacances d'été ont été insupportable mais bon je m'en suis tiré et j'ai repris mon rôle de salop. Cette fois-ci, mon père m'a obligé à rentrer dans l'équipe de Slytherin entant qu'attrapeur... Attrapeur ! J'aurais préféré être poursuiveur, mais j'avoue que j'aimais beaucoup volé contre Potter, c'était un défi autant qu'un plaisir vraiment génial, seul problème dès qu'on perdait (donc toujours après un match contre Gryffindor) mes ''aînés'' me le faisaient payé comme ''papa Lucius'' leur avait gentiment demandé. Ils s'en donnaient à cœurs joies. Ensuite il y a eu l'histoire de la Chambre des Secrets qui se serait rouverte. Sans fausse modestie et ma tête va parfaitement, je pense que je joue à la perfection la comédie et que je pourrais devenir comédien pour jouer le magnifique salopard qui pense qu'à lui sans aucun problème. Mais en réalité je ne me sentais pas bien quand j'entendais tel nom cité comme personne paralysé, je me disais que ce sont d'autre personnes qui devraient être à leurs places. Puis il y a eu cette histoire sur le fait que Potter soit l'héritier, je n'ai pas arrêté de rire pour jouer l'indifférent, mais en vrai j'étais inquiet car moi je savais que ce n'était pas lui, comment aurait-il put demander à attaquer sa meilleure amie ? Bref, l'histoire a été résolu et Gryffindor gagna encore grâce aux points de dernières minutes.

Scorpius m'a réclamé un serpent récemment et il s'est plein de ne pas pouvoir leur parler. Je lui est donc acheté son serpent et j'ai sifflé à mon fils, les seuls mots que j'ai entendu et que je me rappelle que Potter est lui-même prononcé lors de notre duel en début de cette année-là, ''ne le mord pas''...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, mardi 6 décembre 2016._


	7. 7 décembre 2016

**~Bouh,**

La troisième année a commencé sur les chapeaux de roue, un cousin lointain de la famille Black s'est évadé de prison et c'est sûr qu'en ayant vu pour seule famille de ce côté-ci ma chère tante Bellatrix, je me suis dit que c'était sans doute un véritable malade mental, l'Hogwarts Express est passé au peigne fin par des détraqueurs sur ordre du Ministère qui essaye de racheté la face qu'il a perdu et mes vacances ne se sont pas passé mieux que les autres années. Je commençais avec la mort dans l'âme ne sachant pas vraiment où je mettais les pieds cette fois-ci, encore. Le moment le plus important est sûrement celui où je me suis ''amusés'' avec mes ''amis'' à me transformer en Détraqueur pour effrayer Potter, chose assez ironique vu que j'en ai une peur bleu aussi. Après cette parenthèse, on a eu cours sur les créatures magiques, un Hippogriffe considéré comme l'une des pires créatures mais bon passons, bref, je me suis fait attaqué. J'ai dit que je préviendrais mon père mais j'en ais jamais eu l'intention, Goyle et Crabbe m'ont vendus en ''croyant bien faire''. Mon nez oui, j'ai fait tout mais vraiment tout fait pour les éviter après cette journée. Je me suis pris un coup de poing de la part de Granger car je l'avais énervé une fois de trop, très bon crochet du droit, Sirius Black a disparu des radars, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, et mon père était des plus furax, mais bon ça ne changeait pas plus de d'habitude.

J'ai pris comme responsabilité de raconter tout les bons et les mauvais choses qui se sont produits dans ma famille aussi bien celle des Black que celle des Malfoy, je décris toujours Sirius comme un héros et Bellatrix comme une folle, ça l'a toujours amusé...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, mercredi 7 décembre 2016._


	8. 8 décembre 2016

**~Malfouine Dragonneau,**

1994, une année maudite pour ma part du début jusqu'à la fin et même avec les heures de sommeils confondus, tout d'abord mes vacances d'été ne se sont pas passé mieux qu'avant, et nous voilà avec un nouveau professeur de DCFM, encore une fois à croire que la rumeur qu'il y est une malédiction est vrai, à cause de parents intolérants -dont mon père- qui ont demandé la démission du seul professeur potable et avec des capacités qu'on n'est jamais eu de notre scolarité. Nous voilà avec un Auror déjà à moitié fou, déjà avec un pied dans la tombe qui nous apprend les impardonnables... maintenant que j'y repense, c'est assez étrange qu'un Auror utilise des sorts interdits et ceux en présence d'enfant pour leur ''montrer les risques'' mais bon ça ne m'a pas mis la puce à l'oreille à cette époque. Ensuite il y a eu l'apparition des élèves Français et Bulgare. Potter comme d'habitude ne pouvait pas être normal dans sa foutu vie, et c'est retrouvé bien malgré lui, il faut admettre l'évidence que plusieurs semblaient vouloir ignorer, dans ce jeu mortel. Moi transformé en fouine par mon professeur de DCFM... sur le moment j'étais vraiment en colère, maintenant ça me fait juste rire comme un bon vieux souvenirs. Ce qui me fait moins rire sont les épreuves qu'il y a eu et que Potter a dû affronter, encore, dois-je aussi parler du retour du Lord Noir que mon père attendait temps ? J'espère bien que non.

Scorpius me réclame depuis tout petit de lui acheter toutes les figurines représentant des dragons de différente espèces, dans différents positions. La dernière en date, un Dragonneau blanc aux yeux gris/bleu, les ailes déployés protégeant un enfant humain caché derrière lui aux yeux émeraude...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, jeudi 8 décembre 2016._


	9. 9 décembre 2016

**~Brigadier Malfoy,**

L'année 1995 fût sûrement la meilleure de doute mes années Hogwarts, entre Dolorès Ombrage qui mettait en retenue tout le monde sauf les Slytherin qu'elle chouchoutait, qu'elle nous faisait pratiquer que la théorie et jamais la pratique en DCFM, nous faisant lire pendant les heures de cours puis dans nos devoirs, plus d'un d'entre nous c'est endormie au-dessus de son manuel cette année... Oui, l'humour noir est absolument génial dans cette situation vu que cette année -comme les autres- était horrible. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai accepté de devenir brigadier pour sa brigade, mais quand l'on reçoit un ordre du grand Lucius Malfoy, secondé dans l'ombre par le Black Lord, tu te la ferme et t'avances comme un bon petit soldat bien élevé ou comme un bon cochon allant lui-même à l'abattoir, au choix. Pendant toute une année j'ai couru après Potter et sa Bande avant d'enfin les trouver mais les voilà déjà qui s'enfuit vers l'extérieur racontant un bobard gros comme pas possible sur une arme qu'aurait laissé Dumbledore à l'école contre le Ministère. Il faut véritablement être aveugle pour croire une idiotie pareil, comme si le grand, l'illustre et complètement fou professeur Dumbledore allait laisser une arme ici à Hogwarts. Bref, seul point positive, mon père fut jeté à Azkaban par les bon soins de Potter avec un semblant de procès assez hilarant je dois avouer, mais il en a payé le prix de la vie de son parrain, de mon cousin.

Scorpius regarde en ce moment un ''dessin animé'' nommé ''Sam, le pompier'' c'est français mais depuis il n'arrête pas de répéter que plus tard il saura dans une brigade, qu'il en fait la promesse. Je lui dit toujours en riant et le décoiffant d'une main ''tu ne dois pas mentir''...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, vendredi 9 décembre 2016._


	10. 10 décembre 2016

**~Draco,**

Les vacances d'été ont été, cette année-ci, les plus horribles de la courte vie que j'ai eu à cette époque et ce n'est pas peut dire. La douleur sur mon avant-bras, puis la honte qui en a découlé de la porter, cette chose. Ce n'était pas un honneur et lui m'a de toute façon confirmé que cela n'en était pas un, c'était une punition. Double punition, mon père s'est échappé et est revenu au manoir, même pas quelques mois de liberté que l'on me repasse le collier ''Malfoy''. Triple punition, je devais tuer pour sauver ma mère et me sauver moi pendant que j'y étais. J'ai eu pour ordre de tuer Dumbledore, vous savez le sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique... Oui, le fou aux bonbons citronnés qui en propose à tout le monde alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils vont répondre ''non, merci''. Bref, pendant toute ma 6e année j'ai du chercher une idée pour le tuer même si à la fin -alors que je croyais que c'était mission impossible pour trouver n'en serait-ce qu'une- j'en ai fini avec plusieurs.

-Premier essai, par la possession, le collier d'opale n'est jamais arrivé à bon port et la factrice a été touché par cause de curiosité d'après certaine source. ECHEC.

-Deuxième essai, par le poison -oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé les s-, bouteille arrivé chez le facteur mais donné au mauvais receveur, quoique une belette en moins. ECHEC.

Et pendant tout ça, je devais réparer une armoire à disparaître pour faire entrer des Mangemorts au sein de l'école, la deuxième partie de ma mission. Severus a tué Dumbledore et je déteste cette époque.

J'ai réussi à récupérer tous les livres de mon parrain, même les rares contes pour enfant annoté de sa main que j'ai déjà offert à Scorpius, les autres seront entre ses mains au fur et à mesure des ans...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, samedi 10 décembre 2016._


	11. 11 décembre 2016

**~Mal Foie,**

Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça, comment aurais-je voulu être un soldat comme ça ? Je suis juste tombé dans les années maudites, celles où chaque enfants à vue son enfance de volé, rentrer dans un conflit bien trop jeune alors que même nos parents n'arrivaient déjà à rien, comme si nous, pauvres enfants que nous aurions dû être, devaient faire la différence. La nuit m'a toujours fait peur, les Ténèbres m'ont toujours effrayé, peu importe que je grandisse, les ombres m'ont toujours poursuivit comme des vieux démons même encore aujourd'hui. Alors comment aurais-je voulu avoir envie de rentrer au service du Lord NOIR, personne ne m'a jamais compris. Personne ne s'intéressait à Malfoy, à cette fouine, non trop occupé avec leur vie de rêve ils ont oubliés les autres. Ont m'a abandonné avant même d'avoir voulu m'aider. Peut-être même avant ma naissance, seule ma mère a essayé de faire la différence ainsi que mon parrain, l'une a faillit mourir, l'autre est bien mort. Celui que je considérait, considère, comme un père est mort, j'ai perdu l'un de mes principaux soutiens. Alors dès que j'ai eu cette horrible, monstrueuse, dégradante marque, aucune porte ne sait rouverte, je suis même sûr d'avoir entendu des cadenas être mis aux portes pour être sûr que je ne puisse jamais plus les ouvrir même après des années, elles resteront fermées tant que la marque restera en place, jusqu'à après ma mort. Le Lord m'a tout pris. Innocence, croyance, aveuglément... Il m'a jeté à nu dans son monde que je n'aurais jamais voulu connaître, et que j'essaye d'oublier de mon mieux.

Scorpius me demande toujours de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme avant d'éteindre la lumière, mais même quand il est endormi, je lui laisse la lumière d'allumé ainsi que la porte entrebâillé, juste au cas où...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, dimanche 11 décembre 2016._


	12. 12 décembre 2016

**~Prince Dra- Malfoy,**

Crabbe et Goyle... Deux gardes du corps choisit par mon paternel qui avait eu leurs pères entant que garde du corps choisit par mon grand-père qui... Bref, vous avez compris l'idée, tout était une affaire de famille, comme une fortune ou une demeure qu'on se ferait passer de génération en génération. Je ne peux pas me dire triste de leurs sorts alors que je ne le suis pas, je suis juste triste de ne pas avoir put ne pas les connaître. Après tout je les connaissais depuis mes onze ans et je crois n'avoir jamais eu une seule parole gentille à leur encontre ce qui est absolument horrible. Je me rappelle tout de même de l'horreur de l'avoir vu tombé dans ce feu même si c'est lui qui l'a créé c'est une fin véritablement pitoyable. Parfois sans le vouloir, je me retourne m'attendant à les voir mais je ne rencontre que le vide et je sens que quelque chose c'est tout de même cassé en moi avec leurs morts. Je ne suis pourtant pas triste, ils me faisaient plus c*ie* qu'autre chose avec leurs rires gras montrant à quel point ils avaient une cervelle de piaf et encore les piafs doivent l'utiliser plus qu'eux deux réunis. Il me surnommait leur prince et je me souviens qu'au tout début il m'appelait par mon prénom, je ne sais plus à quel moment c'est passé à mon nom de famille, parfois ils commençait puis se rattrapaient tout en regardant derrière eux comme si quelqu'un allait les égorger d'avoir faillit m'appeler familièrement.

Scorp' s'amuse au ''Prince et la Princesse'' et j'ai trouvé ça hilarant quand il donnait comme ordre à ses gardes de s'occuper de sa princesse car lui n'en avait absolument pas besoin. J'ai compris tout de suite quand réalité il souhaite être indépendant alors avoir des gardes derrière ses pas ne lui plaît pas vraiment.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, lundi 12 décembre 2016_.


	13. 13 décembre 2016

**~Drak',**

Zabini et Nott, Nott et Zabini... Ils ont tout les deux étaient un point de repère dans mon existence, tout deux aristocrate on a vite été obligé de jouer ensemble. Le manoir Zabini avait un côté accueillant que peu de manoir de Sang-Pur possède. Mme Zabini, qui s'est marié sept fois et que je n'ai jamais revu un seul de ses maris, était agréable avec un sourire permanent sur le visage surtout quand Blaise ou moi étions dans la même pièce qu'elle comme si notre taille de trois pomme lui plaisait. Le manoir des Nott ressemblait trop à celui des Malfoy à mon goût, non pas par jalousie mais par ambiance froide. Le père de Nott ressemblait beaucoup au mien pourtant je l'ai déjà vu faire un vrai sourire au contraire du mien, qui je me demande toujours n'a jamais du connaître la définition, et il chérissait son fils le dernier cadeau de sa femme envers lui. Oui, Blaise et Théodore étaient et seront toujours des amis sur lesquels je peux m'appuyer sans vergogne même s'ils m'ont poussés dans les griffes d'un psy. Je me rappellerai toujours de toutes les soirées passé ensemble dans notre chambre commune, ou dans les manoirs des uns et des autres, à boire ou à rire, à raconter des histoires pour se faire peur ou des anecdotes sur un membres de notre famille. Pourtant, Blaise a disparu lors de la guerre, sa mère voulant le protéger et étant connu de tous qu'ils ont toujours été neutre, sont partis trouver refuge dans un autre pays. Théo, quand à lui, est partit en France au moment de son intronisation pour éviter de devenir un gentil chiot. Je n'ai hélas, pas eu leurs chances et chaque jours je sais qu'il regrette de m'avoir laissé seul dans cette galère.

Scorpius a toujours aimé joué avec Matthew et Dorian, les fils de Théo et Blaise. Il les invite au moins une fois par semaine et ils répondent toujours présent pour les anniversaires comme pour les mauvais coup. Ils sont comme les trois mousquetaires, quand l'un est à terre, les deux autres le relève...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, mardi 13 décembre 2016._


	14. 14 décembre 2016

**~Dracounet d'amour,**

Connaissez-vous la maladie de Parkinson? Oui la maladie Moldu, et bien moi je connaissais une fille avec ce nom de famille, Sang-Pur il faut le préciser, qui était plutôt atteint de schizophrénie et encore c'est méchant envers eux. Comme Blaise et Théo, je la connaissais depuis l'enfance mais à leur inverse je la détestais. Je ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi, c'était sans doute sa tête de pékinois qui ne me revenait pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment sut. La seule chose qui était sûr c'est que plus je grandissais plus j'avais envie de la tuer dans d'atroce souffrance. Je vous parle même pas de ses idées de mariage avec moi, ne s'est elle jamais regardé dans une glace pour oser dire ça ? Heureusement que Blaise était là pour la remettre à sa place sinon je serais allez à Azkaban avant même mon entré à Hogwarts. Théo me disait de ne pas gâcher ma vie à cause de cette fille incompétente. Il avait tout à fait raison mais c'est dur d'ignorer un chewing-gum collé sous votre chaussure. Même que je la remballais mais elle est restée accrochée cette stupide moule, pardon aux moules de la planète. Lors de la guerre, elle est devenue ''Mangemorte'', pour faire comme ''son cher et tendre fiancé'', véritable bêtise car j'aurais préféré au contraire qu'elle n'y rentre pas si je l'avais aimé. Heureusement pour moi que ce ne fût jamais le cas alors je l'ai félicité d'avoir rejoint ''le côté des gagnants'', je croyais même pas à mes paroles à cette époque. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé après la bataille, sûrement fût-elle envoyée à Azkaban comme la plupart ou alors elle est morte en martyre pour son côté, j'en ai que faire.

Scorpius n'a jamais apprécié Fanny, une enfant qui lui fait les yeux doux depuis leur rentré en primaire. A chaque fois il l'essaye de l'éviter en vain. Pourtant, un jour il a pris son courage à deux mains, la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui a fait comprendre que lui ne ressentait pas les même sentiment. Depuis Fanny le laisse tranquille et ils se sont même rapprochés au point de devenir amis, mais ils savent qu'il n'y aura jamais plus entre eux...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, mercredi 14 décembre 2016._


	15. 15 décembre 2016

**~Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout,**

La famille Belette et Miss-je-sais-tout-a-grandes-dents-de-lapin, Gryffindor que je ne pouvais pas voir même en peinture... Surtout en peinture quand on n'y pense, trop d'orange à utiliser. On peut penser que c'est méchant, et c'est justement le but, que c'est vexant, et bien dites-vous que je touche toujours juste. C'est un don que j'ai depuis ma naissance, je trouve à chaque coup les points faibles, les plaies ouvertes, un doute passager, absolument tout. Pour Weasel, il fallait envoyé une pique avec les mots ''roux'', ''traître à ton sang'', ''moche'', ''nul'' et ''stupide'', et voilà une personne prête à tuer, il n'a jamais su garder son calme... Pour Dent-de-lapin, juste les mots ''Sang-de-Bourbe'', ''Miss-je-sais-tout'' et ''lapin'' suffit pour la sortir de ses gonds, elle est pourtant plus réfléchie que les deux autres et c'est souvent elle qui empêchait un combat de commencer. Ces deux-là et Potter formaient le trio d'or, ils ont fait les quatre cent coup ensemble et même frôler la mort plusieurs fois et pourtant ils sont toujours resté ensemble. Ce qui est incroyable c'est surtout qu'on n'a jamais put prouver que c'était bien eux qui faisaient ses bêtises, soit ils avaient une chance du tonnerre, soit ils étaient intelligent. Je penche plus pour la première possibilité ainsi qu'une personne du nom de Granger.

Scorpius m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres comme coup fourré, entre mon shampoing remplacé par une teinture rose et son serpent glissé dans mon lit, j'ai vu le spectre de la mort plus de fois avec lui que lors de la guerre. C'est tout de même bête de voir écrit ''Draco Malfoy est mort d'une crise cardiaque, les cheveux multicolore: le principale suspect est Scorpius Malfoy, son propre fils!''. J'ai donc installé une règle, d'accord pour les blagues mais seulement si on ne peut pas remonter jusqu'à lui.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, jeudi 15 décembre 2016._


	16. 16 décembre 2016

**~Professeur Snape,**

Aurais-je du commencé par ''Cher professeur Snape''? J'ai l'intention cette-fois d'écrire une lettre. Après tout ma psy m'a jamais préciser comment écrire ce journal, alors je vais me faire plaisir.

Comment ça va là-haut? Le soleil est bien et les nuages sont confortables? Tu dois bien rire d'où tu es ou alors ruminer sur mon incompétence. Tu as toujours été si difficile à comprendre parrain, de ton vivant comme de ta mort. Mais après tout, c'est ce que j'appréciais, et que j'apprécie, le plus chez toi, ce côté intouchable et pourtant tu me laissais approché. J'étais le seul à avoir droit de me blottir dans tes bras quand j'étais enfant, le seul pouvant te tirer la langue et bouder sans me prendre un ton froid, le seul à poser toutes les questions me passant par la tête et avoir toujours des réponses de ta part. Plus d'être un parrain, tu as été comme un père pour moi, toi seul connaissait mon plus grand secret et tu l'a amené avec toi dans la tombe, l'endroit où les secrets sont impossible à trouver. Maman me dit de te passer le bonjour ainsi que de te crier dessus à propos d'une certaine potion qui serait resté sur le feu lors de ton tout dernier passage au manoir, la pièce a entièrement cramé, deux ans après que tu sois partie. Maman était furax mais tu la connais, elle t'en veux pas vraiment.

J'ai toujours regretté que Scorpius ne t'ai jamais connu, alors tu devines ma joie quand j'ai appris qu'un tableau à ton effigie va se trouver à Hogwarts. J'ai déjà dit à Scorpius que s'il avait le moindre problème d'aller directement te parler. Je pense passer bientôt justement pour pouvoir te lire cette lettre qui n'en est pas véritablement une...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, vendredi 16 décembre 2016._


	17. 17 décembre 2016

**~La mère de Scorpius,**

Daphnée Greengrass était une camarade de classe, Sang-Pur bien évidemment, et extrêmement forte, vraiment pas attirante. Elle avait une sœur cadette du nom d'Astoria, deux ans plus jeunes, au long cheveux brun, le visage couleur neige et les yeux ténèbres. Astoria Greengrass est devenue Astoria Malfoy dès les portes d'Hogwarts fermé comme le veut la coutume. Elle est devenue qu'un moyen d'avoir un héritier Malfoy et le savait parfaitement, l'acceptant. Ce n'était pas ma femme, c'était la mère de Scorpius. Pourtant j'ai beaucoup de respect envers elle, c'est la seule femme avec ma mère envers qui j'en ai. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, sûrement sont sacrifice. Oui, sacrifice car les médecins lui ont évidemment dit que de m'être au monde Scorpius serait quelque chose de complètement fou et qu'elle risquerai sa vie. Mais elle en a eu cure et a demandé de déclencher l'accouchement, en plein milieu pourtant, les médecins lui dirent que l'enfant ne peut pas être sauvé car il voulait la garder vivante. Elle leur a hurlé de ne plus s'occuper d'elle et de sauver son enfant. Elle est morte au moment du premier crier de Scorpius. Je n'étais pas présent dans la salle, se sont justement les médecins qui me l'ont raconté en me remettant mon fils entre les bras. Elle a eu un enterrement digne des plus grandes figures emblématique du monde. Le monde sorcier la compare même avec Lily Potter sans avoir demandé l'avis de son fils à elle.

Scorpius aime bien rendre visite à sa mère, le jour de sa naissance, pour lui raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Je souris toujours devant ce tableau car j'imagine sans mal Astoria assise sur sa propre tombe caressant d'un air distrait la tête de son fils tout en faisant croire qu'elle lit un livre. Oui, la mère de Scorpius a toujours mérité mon plus grand respect.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, samedi 17 décembre 2016._


	18. 18 décembre 2016

**~Peur,**

Connaissez-vous la peur? Non pas celle d'une pauvre araignée qui a eu le malheur d'atterrir dans votre chambre, non. La vrai, celle qui vous bouffe de l'intérieur tout en mâchant très fort, celle où vous avez envie d'abandonner de vous battre, celle vous laissant entrevoir un espoir pour mieux le tuer devant vos yeux. Cette peur, je l'ai connu tout le long de la guerre mais après tout, tout le monde à raison, nous l'avons tous connu à cette époque. Le problème est qu'ils l'ont tous oubliés ou essayent de le faire alors que moi je ne pourrais jamais le faire. Cette ancienne peur a laissé une séquelle qui ne pourra jamais disparaître. J'ai peur du monde extérieur, non pas dans le sens des grands espaces, bien au contraire, mais dans le sens du monde tout autour de moi. C'est peut-être un reste de mon procès, ce jour-là tous me regardaient comme si j'étais qu'un animal ou toute chose inférieur. Trop, bien trop de monde était présent et quand il eu enfin une pause, je me suis écroulé ma respiration était tellement haletante que j'avais du mal à respirer, le goût du fer remontait dans ma gorge mais je forçais à garder mes lèvres fermés. Je faisais une véritable crise de panique et aucun Auror n'est venu m'aider mettant ça sur la peur du résultat final. Quand je suis retourné dans la salle, ça empira mais je gardait mon masque de froideur, le verdict est tombé, rien n'est retenu à mon encontre et j'étais libre comme l'air. Encore une fois, on me fit sortir et tomba à nouveau mais Blaise me rattrapa et me parla, je n'entendis aucun mot pour autant trop pris par ma crise.

Cela va faire depuis 1999 que j'ai commencé à faire ce genre de crise mais ce n'est qu'en 2010 qu'on diagnostiqua mon cas: je suis ochlophobe.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, dimanche 18 décembre 2016._


	19. 19 décembre 2016

**~Tristesse,**

La guerre... Après la victoire et l'euphorie de la fin de ces ténèbres viennent les pleurs, les arrestations des derniers criminels et les pleures. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle quand les Aurors sont venus nous arrêtez, alors que mon père se débattait pour fuir et que ma mère faisait de même pour me rejoindre. Je suis resté calme et est même tendu mes poignets, je crois que mon geste les a tous surprit mais je m'en fiche. Après avoir réussis à calmer mes parents, ils nous firent passer entre les corps de morts de la lumière, moi en dernier. Mon regard s'arrêta trop de fois sur des personnes que je reconnaissais comme le corps d'un des jumeaux Weasley entouré par sa famille, deux jumelles du nom de Parvati, les deux amants des lions Thomas et Fignian, la fleur collante Brown, notre ancien professeur de DCFM loup tenant la main d'une femme aux cheveux coloré bleu. Mais mes yeux laissèrent passé des larmes quand je vis mon parrain allongé aussi, le professeur McGonnagal agenouillé à ses côtés. C'est elle qui demanda à l'Auror de s'arrêter deux minutes et de me lâcher, ce qu'il fit, elle me prit par l'épaule et me conduisit juste à ses côtés pour rendre un dernier hommage à cet homme que j'ai tant aimé. Je lui promis dans un souffle de me battre, tout en attrapant une de ses mains, de réussir l'avenir qu'il me voyait avoir quand je n'étais qu'un petit garçon, je promis à cet homme qui me consolait quand je faisais un cauchemar. Je me suis moi-même relevé pour me diriger vers l'Auror. La dernière chose que j'ai vu en sortant est Potter me regardant avec une promesse muette dans les yeux, je ne pus lui faire qu'un sourire avant de le perdre de vue.

Scorpius m'a dit une fois que j'avais du courage, d'affronter tous ces regards haineux, je me rappelle avoir rie en lui disant que sans _eux_ je ne pourrais pas réussir...

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, lundi 19 décembre 2016._


	20. 20 décembre 2016

**~Tribunal ou Trublion,**

''Tribunal: nom commun, masculin, du mot latin tribune; formée d'un ou de plusieurs magistrats qui jugent ensemble'' et ''Trublion: nom commun, masculin;Individu qui sème le trouble, qui fait de l'agitation''. Merci encore une fois au Mictionnaire pour ses définitions. Pourquoi je me suis amusés à regarder pour ses mots? Car tout simplement on m'a surnommé le Trublion, alors que je n'ai rien fait pour tout ça car je faisais des choses que personnes ne s'attendaient. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui on me surnomme toujours comme ça sans que les personnes ne sachent eux même pourquoi. J'ai toujours eu pitié de la basse société mais maintenant je n'en que faire, je m'y suis juste habitué comme tout les autres. Mais je crois que se qui a le plus choqué le monde magique de notre bonne vieille Angleterre est le témoignage positive à mon égard du Vainqueur. Il a pris ma défense comme un lion protégeant les siens, comme lors de la dernières bataille -j'ai entendu dire qu'on l'aurait nommé la Bataille Finale, pas très originale-, je me suis dit ça en plein milieu de mon procès autant dire que les magistrats n'étaient pas heureux que je les ignorent au contraire de Potter qui semblait avoir suivit le fil de mes pensées comme d'habitude. Potter a toujours su à quoi je pensais avant même que je le saches moi sans que je ne comprennes comment il réussissait -et réussit toujours- cet exploit.

Connaissez-vous la comédie musicale française ''Mozart, l'opéra rock''? Scorpius est tout simplement tombé en extase devant presque la totalité de ce genre de spectacle et surtout de leurs chansons. En ce moment il écoute en boucle l'album de cette comédie et n'arrête pas de chanter la chanson le ''Trublion'' qui résume assez bien mon état d'esprit d'à cette époque.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, mardi 20 décembre 2016._


	21. 21 décembre 2016

**~Vidé,**

Avez-vous déjà sentit que quelque chose vous manquait, un on ne sait quoi qui fait que votre vie soit monotone... J'ai toujours eu cette impression depuis mon plus jeune âge mon père me répondait que c'était le manque de pouvoirs mais ma mère me confia que c'était quelque chose de bien plus immense et beau et parfait que le pouvoir dont me parlait père: c'est l'amour. Enfant je la croyais, adolescent je l'ai hais, adulte je la remercie. Car j'ai finalement compris de quoi elle me parlait. Je n'ai jamais ressentit d'amour pour Astoria mais quand on m'a confié Scorpius à peine âgé de quelques minutes, je sentis mon cœur battre un marathon. Ma poitrine est devenue douloureuse mais c'était tellement agréable, mon cœur rebattait après sept ans de coma. Scorp' est devenu ma nouvelle raison de vivre et de me battre, et de mourir quand il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux hérité de je ne sais quel membre de je ne sais quel famille, mais ses yeux... Je me suis sentis fondre, le vide commençait à être réparé. Mais c'était trop beau, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas/plus de mère et que j'étais un ancien Death-Eater, ils ont voulu me l'enlever, me prendre mon enfant sous mes yeux, me le donner dans les bras pour mieux y l'arracher. Je me suis battu comme rarement je le faisais à cette époque et j'ai eu droit de cause. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le juge Angela et son inflexibilité.

Comme tout enfant, Scorp' s'imagine déjà travailler, mais à son age on ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Je l'ai vu passer de pompier à Auror, à Ministre, à coiffeur, à Médicomage, à professeur... Mais depuis quelques temps, j'entends souvent revenir le métier de juge ainsi que celui d'avocat juste, même si tous doivent croire qu'il encourage le diable temps que lui pense qu'ils ont raisons.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy, mercredi 21 décembre 2016._


	22. 22 décembre 2016

**~Mon âme,**

Scorpius est comme une bouffée d'air frais après avoir eu la tête sous l'eau pendant une multitudes années. Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer mais dès que je l'ai vu, ces petits points serrés sur ma chemise et ses yeux gris s'ouvrant pour la première fois. Je suis tombé sous le charme. Je me suis même traité de stupide pour réagir seulement à ça, mais sûrement le fait d'avoir eu l'impression d'avoir la vie d'un petit être entre les mains était normal. En tout cas, j'ai vu cet enfant grandir, faire ses premiers pas, ses petits dents de lait qui tombent, ses mots évoluant au fur et à mesure. Tout ça me donnait la force de continuer à avancer. Il suffit juste de le regarder dormir dans ce lit qui commence à devenir trop petit pour lui, pour que tout mal être disparaisse. Je n'ai eu que lui pendant sept longues années. Puis j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir à une autre personne que mon fils, c'est même lui et son caractère qui m'ont poussé en premier lieu. Mais après tout, la vérité ne sort-elle pas de la bouche des enfants? Je me suis quand même offusqué quand il m'a sortit ''tu l'aimes, ne soit plus aveugle'' alors que l'autre était plus aveugle que moi. Mais j'ai écouté son conseil et je suis allé à ce rendez-vous, je ne le remercierais jamais assez de l'avoir fait.

Il aime beaucoup faire des sorties avec nous ''comme une vrai famille'', je me suis rendu compte peut-être trop tard que la figure maternelle manquait. Pourtant, il n'a toujours aucunement cette figure et semble maintenant s'en ficher. Il a confié dans un souffle avant de dormir ''papa est pleinement heureux maintenant, et moi aussi''. Cet enfant est bien trop intelligent pour son propre bien, ou bien est-ce l'inverse...

 _Draco Malfoy, jeudi 22 décembre 2016._


	23. 23 décembre 2016

**~Mon cœur,**

J'ai toujours porté une étiquette, celle des Malfoy. Passant de bon gré à mal gré, j'ai dut apprendre à faire ainsi toute ma vie. Il y a juste une époque où je n'es pas eu à la porté vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Une époque heureuse et malheureuse, bienfaisante et malfaisante à la fois. Une véritable antithèse en soie. Mes années Hogwarts. Cela grâce à une seule personne qui me voyait moi et non pas mon nom, je faisais donc de même. Je l'ai toujours vu lui et non son nom. Harry Potter. Je sais, je l'ais insulté comme personne, mais il me le rendait bien, il revenait même vers moi. Bref, pendant plusieurs années je me suis posé la question s'il était pas maso sur les bords. Je l'ai revu il y a maintenant trois ans. Oui le fameux autre que mon fils m'a forcé à côtoyer. Il a toujours été important ma balance mentale, il me permettait de ne pas tomber dans la folie ou tout autre chose pas très réjouissante. Notre premier rendez-vous d'il y a trois ans était assez polaire, beaucoup de non-dit et de tension. J'avais renoncé à quoique ce soit avant même quelque chose commence. Il a du me forcer à lui ouvrir la porte et à avoir une véritable conversation. A partir de ce moment, une relation amicale-étrange est né entre nous. Mais fallait s'y attendre, Potter et Malfoy, cela a toujours été dans les extrêmes, notre haine était ainsi alors une simple amitié nous suffisait pas. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, j'ai abandonné beaucoup de précepte Malfoy, je ne suis plus narcissique (c'est même l'inverse) et ne suis plus un petit con riche salopard (Ok toujours riche, Ok toujours petit mais je ne suis plus ni un con ni un salop). Et tout cela grâce à lui. Malfoy et Potter ont laissé leurs places à simplement Draco et Harry.

 _Draco, vendredi 23 décembre 2016._


	24. 24 décembre 2016

**~Très cher ancien moi,**

Cela fait déjà vingt-quatre jours que j'ai commencé à écrire donc autant que je suis cette ''thérapie'', je ne peux nier que cela a été efficace. Mon humeur s'est améliorée et Harry m'aide à guérir chacune des petites blessures dont j'ai parlé. On a même découvert ensemble certaines que je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. Demain, ou ce soir pour nous, c'est noël. Le sapin est installé depuis le début du mois, la dinde a été fourré aux marrons grâce à Harry, Scorpius est en ce moment entrain de mettre la table pour trois. Seulement nous trois, oui seulement.

Cette année, on a penché à une décoration assez simple et épurée, avec les couleurs de nos maisons respectives. Le vert et l'argent avec le rouge et l'or, Scorpius rentre l'année prochaine à Hogwarts on pourra donc rajouté les couleurs de sa futur maison ou que l'un de nous gagne son paris et remporte la mise. Je m'occupe pour ma part de faire un pudding à l'orange comme l'aime Scorp' avec en parallèle une tarte à la mélasse pour Harry. Depuis maintenant deux ans notre relation bat à grand flot, comme un phénix d'après ses propres paroles. Douce ironie.

Le pire ennemie de mon ancien ''maître'' vie avec moi, ou plutôt je vis avec lui sous son toit. Le village de Godric's Hollow est vraiment calme et reposant, une grande maison sans être immense. Un paradis sur Terre, où on peut vivre tranquillement sans journalistes ou autre. Bien sûr, les amis et ceux de nos deux côtés sont épuisants. Mais on a appris à faire avec, comme on l'a toujours fait. Il suffit d'un rien pour nous crier dessus comme il suffit d'un rien pour se tomber dans les bras et s'excuser, Scorp' dit s'amuser à nous prendre en Vid'Magic pour les ressortir lors de nos cent ans... de mariage car cet enfant voit loin.

Après tout, aujourd'hui on fête déjà notre première année de mariage, et s'en suivra des dizaines d'autres.

 _Draco Potter, samedi 24 décembre 2016._


	25. Avant-Propos

Un vent glacial se met à souffler alors qu'une personne enveloppe son nez dans son énorme écharpe verte. Un nuage de fumée traverse pourtant la barrière alors qu'elle se presse de rejoindre son chez elle. Nous sommes le premier décembre deux mille seize et malgré cette période de fête elle sait qu'elle va devoir se mettre au travail rapidement et ceci jusqu'à noël au minimum. Elle finit par arriver dans un immeuble à l'écart du centre ville où elle monte rapidement les cinq étages qui la sépare de son appartement, le numéro 394 lui apparaît enfin et elle prend à peine le temps de donner un léger coup du bout d'un bâton sur la poignée avant de s'y enfermer. Elle étire ses bras en l'air et défait son écharpe ainsi que son manteau avant d'enlever ses chaussures assez rapidement bien décidée à aller se faire un bon chocolat chaud.

Une jeune femme apparaît alors, ses cheveux bleu viennent chatouiller sa taille gracile où un jean taille basse à la coupe parfaite noire loge, ses magnifiques yeux anthracites semblent avoir vu trop de chose sur ce visage enfantin. Ses longs doigts se referment sur la tasse fumante qu'elle s'est préparée et vient s'y brûler les lèvres avec plaisir. Elle se retourne vers son salon, sortant de la cuisine américaine, et s'assoit sur son canapé clic-clac blanc, elle offre une caresse rapide au chat passant à côté d'elle mais regarde avec désespoir les _**papiers**_ sur sa table basse. Elle était loin d'être en vacances, après tout rare sont les vacances qu'elle s'accorde et elle savait très bien dans quoi elle s'engageait en prenant ce métier. Elle prend une grande respiration et pose délicatement sa tasse sur la table, elle ouvre une des nombreuses pochettes présentes et en prends une autre vide où elle écrit ces mots d'une fine écriture tout en boucle ''Sujet : _Lettres libératrices._ Patient : _Draco Malfoy._ Évolution : _…_ '' Elle ne pouvait pas encore remplir la dernière ligne et elle ne pouvait pas encore se mettre à travailler vu que le hibou de son patient n'est pas arrivé.

Elle se permet donc de reprendre sa tasse en feuilletant déjà le dossier médical qu'elle possède de ce patient, sans doute le pire qu'elle aura ses prochaines années quoi que... Qu'elle idée aussi a-t-elle eu d'accepter tous les anciens combattants de guerre ? Elle aurait dû se taire ce jour là... Son visage se tourne vers la fenêtre où un grand rapace toquait de son bec, un coup de baguette plus tard et la fenêtre s'ouvre pour laisser y passer le messager, elle le remercie d'un morceau de gâteau à l'orange avant de le congédier. Elle décachette la lettre numéro une pour enfin commencer son travail et voir à quel point l'exercice peut réussir sur ses survivants de guerre mais à peine elle déplie la lettre qu'elle se pose comme question pourquoi elle voulait devenir psychomage...

 **/* /* /* /* /***

 _Voici un petit calendrier de l'avant pour attendre noël comme le veut la tradition mais sous forme de ''journal intime'', chaque chapitre sera compris entre 300 à 400 mots chacun. L'année 2016 est centrée sur le personnage de Draco Malfoy alors que les années suivantes seront centrées sur d'autre survivants de la Bataille Finale contre Voldemort. En espérant que le personnage de la psychomage vous plaise, je l'ai rajouté rapidement mais il me plaît beaucoup donc je pense le réutiliser dans d'autre futur projet._


End file.
